A Game Of Dragons
by itachiuchiha093
Summary: Natsu finds himself in the presence of Daenerys Stornborn while on a hunt for Igneel. What events could possible make him want to join her, and why would she want him to join. This is a story of the twos journey so that our favorite Targaryen can claim her throne. Darker Natsu. A possibly less uncaring Daenerys.
1. The meeting of a mother and a slayer

**A/N: YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHY IN WESTEROS WOULD ANYONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND MAKE SUCH A STORY. WELL THERE IS THE PROBLEM THIS IDEA CAME TO ME OUT OF SLEEP DEPRIVATION AND LATE-NIGHT THOUGHTS. SO IN THIS MOMENT I FIGURED WHY THE HELL NOT MAKE A FANFICTION ABOUT OUR BELOVED NATSU DRAGNEEL AND DAENERYS STORMBORN. BUT THIS WILL BE TAKING PLACE IN MOSTLY THE GAME OF THRONES STORY LINE MAYBE A FEW REFERENCES TO THE FAIRY TAIL RELM. AND WITHOUT FURTHER A DUE LET THE STORY BEGIN.**

 **(A GAME OF DRAGONS)**

It was your normal day in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Fights had broken out mostly due to our favorite pink haired fire breather and raven-haired stripper. The members of the guild were enjoying their time drinking and watching the whole ordeal unfold in front of them.

"What's your problem flame brain!"

"Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that in one of your stupid stripping moments you decided to throw your dirt underwear on me!"

The two members argued as the headbutted each other. It was at this moment that the guild doors flew open and in came a blue flying cat headed straight for Natsu causing the fight to end almost instantly.

"Natsu!" Shouted the little feline excitedly.

"What is it little buddy?" Asked the pink haired man curiously as to what other than fish could make Happy so excited.

"There is a dragon sighting in a so place called Essos. Apparently, some lady has three dragons as pets maybe they know where Igneel is." Explained the little winged fur ball.

"Do you really think so?" Asked Natsu with high hopes to finally get reunited with his long-lost father.

"Aye!"

"Well let's get going Happy! Hey Gramps, do you got any idea where on Earthland this Essos place might be?" Natsu shouted across the guild to a short old man sitting on the bar.

"You see my boy Essos is a whole continent on the other side of the world only way to get there is by boat." Makarov stated with a grin at the young lads look of horror.

"Why? Why does it have to be boats?" Natsu asked lowly as his leaned forward and looked at the floor like he had already lost hope.

"Come on Natsu maybe this will finally help with your motion sickness." Said happy as he grabbed Natsu and started heading out the door.

 **(A GAME OF DRAGONS)**

It had been three months since Natsu and Happy had set out for Essos and they started in the port town of Hargeon and were headed towards the city of Qarth. After the first month Natsu's motion sickness had begun to lessen. By the second month he was completely cured of it. The rest of his time he spent getting to know the crew of the ship and help them out as much as he could. But at this moment he was seen looking over the bow of the ship at the land mass that was slowly approaching.

"There it is Happy along last Essos."

Stated Natsu as he looked at the horizon a small smile on his face. Natsu's appearance had changed slightly. He still wore his normal clothes and scarf. What had changed were just two things on the young lad. His hair was one of them it was now slightly longer and wilder than before. And the other was the broad sword around his waist. He had picked up the sword when they had last stopped for supplies after l learning that Essos didn't really have wizards.

"Aye!" Stated happy looking the exact same as he had before.

"So happy you never told me who we are looking for."

"Oh yeah. Her name is Denice StinkBirth or something like that." Stated the cat making Natsu sweat drop at the weird name.

"Man Happy people here sure have weird names."

"Aye!"

 **(A GAME OF DRAGONS)**

After another hour of sailing they finally final landed in Qarth. After disembarking from the ship, they got stated to roam the streets aimlessly. Is was while he wasn't paying attention he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. When Natsu looked to see who he knocked down Natsu was caught in awe. On the ground next to him was a young platinum blonde woman. Her eyes were black like his. Her hair was long and went town to her mid back. And her skin was so white and perfect it made him think of a snow flake. But something about here sent told him that she was no snowflake. She smelt comforting. She smelt so familiar and at the same time completely foreign to him. He had nave met this woman before in his life so why did she smell similar. The smell finally hit him it was the smell of sulfur. After that realization his mind started to put the pieces together.

"Sorry for bumping into you like that ma'am. Anyways my name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu stated calmly but she wasn't paying attention to I'm not truly at least. He could tell her mind was elsewhere at that moment.

"Natsu you idiot you need to pay attention to where you are going." Stated Happy as he flew onto Natsu's shoulder. It was then that he got the strange woman's attention.

"Great first a warlock takes my dragons, and now some fool and his cat blocks my way." Stated the woman as she stars at him all ready irritated and slightly worried.

"Excuse me miss you wouldn't happen to be Denice Sinkbirth?" Asked Natsu as politely as he could.

"How dare you insult me as such? I am Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, and Khaleesi of the great grass sea." She looked at Natsu with a fire in her eyes at the insult.

"Khali what now? Actually, scratch that where are your dragons I need to ask them something?" Asked Natsu looking around in the sky looking for the dragons.

"Talk to her dragons, what are you talking about? And what's with that cat" Asked a blonde man behind in a yellow shirt and a sword by his side.

"Hey what about me!?" Shouted happy

"Please Daenerys I need to find my father Igneel since your dragons are fire dragons they might know where he is!"

"And why would my dragons know anything of your father?"

"Because he is the fire dragon king so maybe they know!" Shouted Natsu as he begun to get impatient.

"I know nothing of a king of dragon in any books or tales! What crap are you feeding her?" Stated the blonde man.

"Maybe it's different here in Essos but in Fiore he is." Stated Natsu with a puzzled gaze.

"I will let you try but first we must take them back from the warlocks in the house of the undying." Stated the young Targaryen. Thinking the extra help may be required.

"Kahleesi is it wise to trust this stranger?" Asked the blond man whose name was still unknown to Natsu.

"Maybe not Sir Jorah but we need allies in our journey to take back what is rightfully mine, and if he tries to harm me in any way you are free to kill him." Stated Daenerys as she looked at her most trusted adviser and then to Natsu who could only gulp.

"Wow Happy she is scarier than Erza."

"Aye!"

Natsu then saw the second man in the maiden's company a muscular tan man with long black hair held in a pony tail. The man was wearing a scale shirt made of leather, and carried a sword unlike any Natsu had seen before it was curved almost like a crescent moon and looked like it was strictly meant to decapitate someone.

"Well gang shall we get going?" Asked Natsu trying to get a move on so that he can maybe get a lead on Igneel.

The group of five proceeded to walk through the city of Qarth and onto a bath surrounded by trees and bushes leading up to a tall lone standing tower. As they walked the route the tan said something in a tongue Natsu did not understand it sounded rough and barbaric in his sensitive ears. It was unlike the strong powerful language of the Dragons, nor was it sweet and fluent like the language of the ancient people of Fiore. Natsu then proceeded to look at the mother of Dragons with a questioning look and she realized what he was wondering.

"He says it is the house of ghosts." She explained to the poor pink haired boy.

"Sounds interesting yet simple since I am guessing that this is your house of the undying." Stated Natsu looking up towards the tower.

"Yes, I suppose to someone who speaks the common tongue of the seven kingdoms the Dothraki language would sound simple." She responded with a bit of a smile as she too recalled how strange the Dothraki language had originally sounded to her.

"What are the seven kingdoms?" Asked both Natsu and Happy both equally confused.

"Do you really not know?" Asked Ser Jorah. Looking at the two strange beings.

"No, we don't but you can explain later because we got bigger things to worry about like getting Daenerys's dragons back to her." Natsu said as he stared at the large tower that they were now right in front of.

The Dothraki warrior said something that Natsu once again didn't understand a single word of it, but he could tell that he was asking some sort of question. And it was Jorah who seemed to answer him so once again Natsu looked to the young Khaleesi for answers and she explained.

"Kovarro was asking where the guards were, and Ser Jorah was explaining that Warlocks have no need of guards because they kill with sorcery, not blades or weapons of steel." Explained the platinum blonde.

"Oh, so they kill with magic that's something I can understand about Essos." Said the Dragon slayer looking almost disgusted.

"Does that also happen in whatever lands you come from?" She asked Natsu with a look of curiosity.

"Yes, but the magic council has disbanded the practice though there are still some guilds who do it illegally." Stated Natsu with a look of anger as he begun to patrol around the building looking for some sort of entry way. Daenerys did as well walking ahead of Natsu and Ser Jorah who started to slowly follow her as Kovarro and happy stood near the path just looking at the building. As Daenerys sped up Natsu and Jorah begun to lose sight of her around the bend of the tower. But what they saw surprised them instead of The Targaryen girl they came back across Kovarro and Happy who looked at them confused. Jorah and Natsu called out to the sky with hopes of some response.

"Daenerys where are you!"

"Khaleesi! Khaleesi!" They shouted out but it was to no avail.

 **(A GAME OF DRAGONS)**

Inside the tower stood our young Targaryen woman. Daenerys grabbed a torch that was mounted on the wall next to her and seemed to be the only source of light in the tower. To her left was a staircase going up and to her right one going down. The young Khaleesi did a quick turn around before getting agitated that there was no one there.

"You trying to frighten me with magic tricks? You want me? Here I am! You scared of a little girl?" She shouted out into the darkness trying to bait some response.

From behind her she could hear the cries of her dragons up the stairs. so as any mother would do she went up the stairs looking for her child. She followed the winding path up the tower to a random steel door that blocked her path. Slowly reaching her hand out she grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. Inside was a circular room with many other doors. And between each door was a ring. In the center of the room was a stone platform almost like a small table.

Daenerys turned to one of the doors and begun to listen for her young dragons' cries. As she came to the first door she heard their cries to her right and moved to the next door. When she once again heard the call from in front of her she knew it was the one and opened it. when she opened the door her eyes opened wide inside said room was a massive throne room covered in snow as the ceiling was missing. The Targaryen queen stepped forward into the throne room that would one day bee hers to the left was a throne made of swords the iron throne. Walking into the center of the throne room she set down her torch and looked up shielding her eyes with her hand. as she turned around she saw her throne and walked towards it. when she was just inches away she slowly reached forward, but before she touched it she heard her dragons again and turned and walked towards the left. As she walked a large gate opened before her revealing a giant ice wall as the walked through the gates passage way. Before her was a large barren waste land covered in snow. But still she continued to walk on until she came to a tent.

Inside the tent was a large muscular man holding a small infant in his arms. The Khal Drogo and her unborn son. Daenerys didn't know what kind of sorcery it was that was toying with her mind showing her dead husband and child but there they were just feet away from here.

"The moon of my life." Stated Drogo in the harsh Dothraki tongue as he looked at his Khaleesi who could only look at him with eyes of shock. Daenerys slowly walked towards the two and looked down at her child with a hint of pain in her eyes.

"This is dark magic, like the magic that took you from me." she responded back in the brutish tongue, " Took you from me before I could even... Maybe I am dead and just don't know it yet. Maybe I am with you in the Night Lands."

"Or maybe I refused to enter the Night Lands without you. Maybe I told the Great Stallion to go fuck himself and came back here to wait for you." He responded bringing a smile to his wife's face.

"That sounds like something you would do." The young woman then proceeded to sit down next to her husband slowly reaching her hand out to touch her young infant.

"Or maybe it is a dream. Your dream, my dream, I do not know. These are questions for wise men with skinny arms. You are the moon of my life. That is all I know... and all I need to know" he stated as he reached up and placed his hands gently on her chin. "And if this is a dream I will kill the man who tries to wake me." As Daenerys leaned into her husbands touch and was about to kiss him she heard her dragons cry and tears begun to form because it reminded her that this was nothing but an illusion.

"Until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. Until the rivers run dry, and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves." Stated the young widow sadly as the looked at her husband one last time to go find her dragons.

 **(A GAME OF DRAGONS)**

Outside Natsu and the others were desperately trying to think of a way in until Natsu thought of one.

"Screw this! Hey Happy I think its time to show the people of Essos what a Fairy Tail wizard is good at!" Shouted Natsu to his little blue friend.

"Natsu is that wise you might bring down the entire tower" Stated happy with a sweat drop.

"Sure it is we are just gonna pull a Gildarts and make our own door!" Shouted Natsu before his fist caught a flame as he reared it back.

"What is this?" Asked Jorah as he saw this and prepared to draw his sword.

"We'll explain later but first lets go save your Khaleesi! **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist**!" Shouted Natsu Driving his fist into the side of the tower making a hole big enough for the group. Natsu quickly ran inside, and begun to smell the air looking for the sent of sulfur and when he found it he followed it.

"Quick follow Natsu!" Shouted Happy as he begun to fly after the Dragon Slayer.

"And how does he know that is the way?" Asked Ser Jorah confused by what he just saw.

"Because with Natsu the nose knows."

 **(A GAME OF DRAGONS)**

Daenerys walked a doorway and moved the cloth blocking her path. when she moved it and walked through, to her confusion, she was back in the room she started. the difference was that now her dragons sat on the stone platform. Around their tiny necks was a steel chain confining them to the platform. Daenerys walked up to her dragons slowly, still cautious at the fact that she has seen no one thus far that was not an illusion. As she reached her hand out to touch them a spine shivering voice spoke from behind her.

"They missed their mother."

Daenerys quickly turned around to find a man standing behind her. The man was tall and skinny. His face sunken in, his face was wrinkly, and his head bold. the man wore a purple robe with an intricate waved design. His voice poisonous to the ear. This man was a member of the thirteen his name was Pyat Pree of the warlocks of Qarth. And I was the one responsible for taking Daenerys's dragons.

"They want to be with you."

"Do you want to be with them?" Asked a voice behind her. Daenerys Stormborn couldn't help but turn around to reveal another Pyat Pree behind her.

"You will be. When your dragons were born, our magic was born again. it is strongest in their presence. And they are strongest in yours." The two said as the circled around her slowly. Each word they spoke seemed to put her on high alert.

"You will be with them" Said yet another." Through winter, summer, winter again."

"Across a thousand, thousand seasons you will be with them." As he said this Daenerys could feel a strange weight on her wrists. Looking down she saw the strange weight to be shackles and chains that were holding her to the wall.

"And we will be with you until time comes to an end." He said as the other two tightened her chains before vanishing.

"Welcome to your home Daenerys Stormborn." Stated Pyat Pree as he walked towards her.

"This is not my home." The young maiden stated as she looked at him with a fire in her eyes. "My home is across the sea where my people are waiting for me."

"They will be waiting a long time." he stated smugly. Daenerys could hear her dragons behind her and turned to and looked at them. And in return an idea popped into her head. As Pyat Pree was bending down to look at them. But before she could act on it happy came flying in between them.

"No they will not!" shouted the little fur ball with a look of determination on his face. The sight of the cat had confused every other being in the room, both human and dragon alike. But for the warlock that confusion had quickly worn off and instead was replaced with anger that something made its way into his tower that he hadn't invited in.

"Get out of my way you stupid cat!" Stated Pyat Pree summoning another version of himself behind Daenerys.

"Not gonna happen blue lips!" shouted Happy.

"Then goodbye!" Shouted the usually calm Pyat Pree as his magic clone shot a beam of concentrated death magic at the cat striking him through. Happy's eyes begun to teared up as his wings vanished and he fell to the floor. Blood begun to seep from Happy's wound as he laid there limb the life slowly draining from his eyes. And this is the seen that The poor Natsu stumbled upon. On the ground dying was his partner, best friend and his son.

"N-Natsu?" Called out Happy as his vision begun to blur. Natsu ran up and grabbed his son gently holding him in his arms.

"I am here buddy!" Cried out Natsu as he looked down at the bleeding cat.

"Every- Everything is so..." Started Happy before he went limp and just sat there lifeless in the Dragon Slayer's arms.

Daenerys saw all of this and realized this was her moment and decided to use it. looking back at her red and black dragon Drogon she said her command.

"Dracarys!" She commanded and like that Drogon blew out a ring of smoke. Trying again he shot out a ball of fire that hit its mark and started to burn Pyat Pree's arm who franticly tried to put it out. But before he could all three dragon reared their heads back and launched a steady stream of fire at the man hoping to burn him alive. As the fire neared its mark it stopped and changed course along with the preburning fire on the warlocks arm. All the dragon's fire soon flew into Natsu's mouth who begun to consume the seemingly endless as the young dragons proceeded to stop their breath attack the pinkette stood and looked at the young Targaryen woman.

"I am sorry but he's not yours to kill!" He said looking over his shoulder. The sight before her was the most frightening sight she had ever come to see along with Ser Jorah and Kovarro who had just entered the room. There between Daenerys and Pyat Pree stood Natsu his eyes glowing red with anger, and not just figuratively but literally as well. Around his eyes grew red scales. His finger nails had elongated and sharpened to a point. His teeth grew longer as well, but the strangest thing to every other occupant in the room wasn't the fact that he ate fire but the fact that he was now covered in it.

Natsu took one step forward and let out a loud roar that even made the three young dragons step back. The flames around Natsu shot up towards the ceiling and formed into a dragon made of fire its wings spread wide. Natsu looked at Pyat Pree and his anger rose and as it did so did the heat of his flames.

"You Killed Him The Only Family, I Had And You Killed Him!" Shouted Natsu as his rage continued to grow. Natsu turned around and shot a fire ball at each chain that held Daenerys and her dragons.

"Get out of here there is no guarantee that this wont kill you by mistake." Stated Natsu as he turned back towards the warlock king of Qarth.

"Don't worry I can not be burned." She responded honestly curious of the man before hers power and ability he was currently showing.

"So you are a warlock as well? But what I don't understand is why you call a filth animal your family." This statement was the last thing ever said by Pyat Pree because the second he finished speaking Natsu hit him in the jaw instantly breaking it.

"I Am No Warlock I Am A Dragon Slayer, And You Just Killed My Son! Now Its Your Turn To Fucking Die You Piece Of Shit! **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame** **Blade**!" Shouted Natsu at he swung one flame covered arm in front of his body and the other behind him, sending a cyclone of fire at Pyat Pree. As soon as the cyclone hit the warlock several minor explosions went off around him slowly burning him and tearing his body apart all at once. When the smoke from the attack cleared Pyat Pree was nothing but ash scattered on the floor.

At this Natsu relaxed and his dragon-like features begun to fade away until he looked like his normal self. Natsu then begun to wobble at the lose of most of his magic energy but he picked Happy up with what little strength he had left and started to walk outside the tower tears flowing down his face. As he carried the lifeless body of happy outside, Daenerys followed slowly after him with her dragon safely resting on her body. She wanted answers but she knew she would have to wait.

 **(A GAME OF DRAGONS)**

 **A/N: ALRIGHT I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING HOW DARE I KILL OF HAPPY. WELL THERE WERE A FEW REASONS. ONE WAS BECAUSE OF THE FACT WE LIKE HIM AND WITH THIS BEING GAME OF THRONES HE WOULD DIE AT SOME POINT. TWO I NEEDED A REASON FOR DAENERYS TO TRULY WANT NATSU ON HER SIDE NOT TO MENTION THE FACT IT GIVES NATSU A MOTIVE TO STAY. AND THREE BECAUSE I NEEDED REASON TO MAKE NATSU DARKER. WELL PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME ITACHI OUT.**


	2. Much Needed Explanations

**A/N: IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY OF OURS. YOU MAY WOUNDER WHY WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SO. BUT I AM SUPER MOTIVATED TO WRITE THIS, AND THAT IS BECAUSE OF THE TURN OUT OF THIS. SEEING THE VIEWS,THE FOLLOWS, AND THE FAVORITES. AND THEN THERE IS THE FACT I ENJOY WRITING THIS MORE THAN ANYTHING.**

 **(A GAME OF DRAGONS)**

Natsu slowly walked out of the tower, the tears already drying from his cheeks. In his arms was a happy, who was covered from the world by Natsu's vest. Not to far behind him was the mother of dragons and her two guards, Ser Jorah and Kovarro. Kovarro was standing the furthest away from Natsu and kept his hand on his blade not trusting the mage after what he just watched him do. Daenerys walked closest to Natsu a solid three paces back. She wasn't scared of him after all fire can't burn her, but she knew he needed some space at the moment. Natsu walked towards the path they came to the tower on and stopped. Turning around Natsu looked directly into Daenerys's sorrow filled eyes.

"I am sorry to ask this but I don't want to leave Happy on the cold ground. Will you please hold on to him for just a moment?" He asked her sincerely. He truly hoped she would say yes.

"I will but I'll be getting answers later." She stated reaching out to grab the cat. It was as she reached out that her Dragons took flight, and begun to fly around the tower ground so to stay close to their mother.

Natsu handed the Targaryen the body of his best friend and son, before going to a tree. With a hand ignited in fire Natsu punched the tree knocking it down in one blow. This action alone astonished the on lookers as he did this to more and more trees placing each one in a pile. Natsu then grabbed handfuls of twigs and leaves from the bushes and shrubs along the path and distributed them throughout the pile.

Natsu sadly walked up to Daenerys and took happy back and looked in the cats knapsack and pulled out a locket that was in the shape of the Fairy Tail insignia. Taking the cat and everything else in the Knapsack Natsu laid them on top of the wooden pile, and proceeded to take several steps away from it. Turning around Natsu started at the pile tears begining to form on his face.

"Though it seems like only yesterday you hatched from your egg I have watched you grow into something more than just a talking cat. You were my son, my partner, and my bestfriend, yet I was the one who wasn't strong enough to protect you. I wasn't fast enough to get to that bastard before you. You will be missed little body. And though you might of left this world, you will never be forgotten. A part of you will always live on in me and I swear I will become something you would be proud to call your father. And you my son were the truest kind of Fairy Tail member. Goodbye dear friend." Natsu spoke these words with so much emotion and passion that even Ser Jorah and Kovarro who were just moments ago untrusting of Natsu were moved. Natsu took a step forward and put his hands in front of his mouth and shouted.

" **Fire Dragon: Roar!** " Natsu's breath attack hit the pile of wood directly setting it ablaze. As Natsu released the breath attack, the young platinum blonde woman walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He risked his life to save yours." Stated the dragon slayer as he looked back at her.

"I know and I hope you don't hate me for that. I need you as an ally not an enemy Natsu." She stated.

"If Happy gave his life up in some means of protecting you that means your already a friend and a part of our family." Natsu responded with a smile, though Daenerys could see through the smile and still see the pain she could only imagine the feeling if she lost one of her dragons. Almost as if they could feel what their mother was the three dragons came swooping down. The first dragon that landed on Daenerys's shoulder was a white dragon with golden markings. This dragon had chosen her left shoulder. The second dragon to land on its mother's shoulder was a green dragon with bronze markings. This one of course landed on her right shoulder. It was the third dragon's choice of landing that surprised every person of the group. The final dragon was black with red markings and it landed on Natsu's shoulder and touched its cheek to his.

"That is strange Drogon has never acted this way to strangers, or me really for that matter. I am sorry here let me take him from you." Daenerys said the shock showing on her face. As she went to grab Drogon the young dragon looked at her hand and then back to Natsu who looked at the curious creature and smiled at it.

"Its quite alright I don't mind." Natsu turned around and peered into the flames smiling before looking back to the Targaryen woman. " In fact when I first found Happy he was in a white egg covered in a blue flame pattern. I remember telling everyone in the guild I found a dragon egg. God was I excited in believing it was, but they laughed and said dragons were extinct. They always made fun of me by saying I was raised by one, and I thought I could finally prove them wrong. But instead came a cat with wings. I remember that day so well it was the only day in the history of our guild that no brawl broke lose. He brought us happiness that day. And now he is gone and in his place is a baby dragon and I don't know whether to be happy or sad." As Natsu was saying this Ser Jorah walked up a hand on his sword.

"Guilds, Flying cats, the ability to use fire like that? In the name of the gods who and what are you?" He asked ready to kill the man if he needed to. Though it wasn't Natsu who was ready to fight Ser Jorah, no it was Drogon who reared his head back and hissed which made Natsu laugh and put a finger under the dragons chin scratching it.

"Seems I got a little protector." Natsu said as he raised a hand igniting it." So Ser Whorea you want to know about me. I am Natsu Dragneel, a wizard of Fairy Tail, and the son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel. He taught me this magic the magic to slay dragons. My dragon slayer magic is fueled by consuming fire and my emotions that strengthen my ability. Though this magic will never be used to slay a dragon for. Why slay a creature that is more honest and trusting than man?" Natsu said this all slowly bringing his fist towards Ser Jorah's face. "You see the dragons here trust Dany who is their mother. And as you can see Drogon here trusts me which I take it is rare... But he hisses at you which means he doesn't trust you. Now your Khaleesi does or else id think you'd have something planned and I would melt your face in an instant now if you can kindly go take that sword and shove it up your ass as I gather the ashes of my son. And I'd appreciate it if you'd fuck off." Natsu said as he extinguished the fire turning around.

Natsu slowly walked up to the pile of ashes and opened the locket he got from Happy's knapsack. Natsu picked up a handful and begun to fill the locket. Once full Natsu closed it and put it around his neck. Standing back up Natsu reached a flat palm out to Drogon who stepped onto his hand. Natsu started walking back towards Daenerys petting the back of the dragon. Thrusting his hand slowly forward towards the dragons mother who in return took back her child.

"So if this one... the black one is Drogon who are the other two?" Natsu asked this while the three dragons reunited on their mother's shoulders.

"The green one is Rhaegal, and the white on is Viserion both named after my brothers. And finally there is obviously Drogon whis is named after my husband the Khal Drogo. The were born of the fire that I used to burn the witch who killed my child and made my husband a living puppet." She said in return to his question at the same time telling him a bit of herself.

"I am sorry for your loss." Stated Natsu as he slowly looked down.

"I am sorry for your lose." Natsu said, "But what is your plan now you got your dragons.

"It's okay what is done is done. What truly matters is how we carry ourselves and what we do after. So how does a dragon slayer live on?" Stated Daenerys looking up at the man with pink locks. She wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed it before but he stood about a full head taller than she did. The young man was quite muscular and despite his wild pink hair was quite charming.

"I don't quite know... What did you do when Drogo died?" Natsu asked looking down into her eyes.

"When my Khal died I burned the witch who caused him to be the vegetable he was, I walked into the fire holding the eggs of my dragons. And from those flames came the birth of both my Dragons and the determination to sail to Westeros and claim the Iron Throne." Stated the Targaryen with a fire of determination burning in her black eyes.

"I mean when it was Igneel I just spent my life trying to find him. Then there was Lisanna I had to stay strong for the guild, for Happy, and for myself. But Happy was the last family I had the only, I've never known the name of my biological mother or father, nor have I known if I've had siblings. I might just train for a bit until I know I'm strong enough to protect those I care about." Stated Natsu staring up at the clear sky above, a cool breeze drifted past causing his hair to dance in the wind.

"You could stay here with us. I need people if I am to make it to Westeros and claim my birth right as my own." She stated hopefully. she needed someone with his abilities and who could help her raise her dragons. And it was this man who claimed he was raised by a dragon who might just be able to do that.

Natsu glanced at the locket that dangled around his neck and then at the scarf and finally to Daenerys and her dragons. He smiled at a thought and a hint of determination that lite inside of him.

"I will travel with you on your quest for two reasons alone. One because I am pretty sure Igneel would be pissed as hell if I as the prince of fire dragons didn't help a mother of three fire dragons. And two if Happy liked you enough to risk his life to save you and I turned the cold shoulder and you died due to it his death would be in vein, and I could never look him in the eyes in the next life." Stated our young Dragon slayer as he stared down at her a flame burning so brightly in his onyx eyes she could almost feel he heat.

"Are you sure?" She asked making fully sure the decision was his own. She wasn't fully sure why but she trusted him. She wasn't sure if it was because he appeared to be a caring fool, his back story, or the fact that Drogon trusted him.

"I've made up my mind nothing you can say or do can change that now. So Queen Daenerys where to next?" Asked Natsu taking a brief knee grinning up to her like an idiot which caused her to giggle.

"Next we sail to Astapor where there is a great army of warriors that might be able to help." Stated Daenerys who was surprised by Natsu's look of disdain.

"Great more ships!" Shouted Natsu to no one in particular.

 **(A GAME OF DRAGONS)**

It had been two months since Daenerys and her Dorthraki army set sail for Astapor. Daenerys had set sail on only one ship as she looked to her right she watched as Drogon dived into the water and flew out with a fish in his jaws. Drogon and his brothers had grown roughly two times there size during the journey. The young Targaryen walked to the side of the ship watching her most wild dragon burn the fish before eating it. Drogon spotted his mother out the corner of his eye, her blue dress would be hard found in water but on the boat she stood out. Flying owards his mother the young dragon let out a small shriek before landing in front of her to let her pet him.

"They are growing fast." Stated Ser Jorah slowly walking forward to join his Khaleesi.

"Wow way to state the obvious Ser Whorea!" Shouted Natsu. Our young Dragneel was sitting on the railing of the aft portion of the ship. In his hand was a fishing rod its line cast behind the ship. Natsu had passed most of his time either helping the motion sick Dothraki or fishing often he either kept the food for himself to reward his patience, or feed it to the three young dragons.

"Must you insist on calling me that. After all a man who dyes his hair pink has no room to make fun of others." Stated the blonde haired man sneering back at Natsu.

"Yes actually I will. However you might want to get your facts straight its been two months since we've set sail and not once have I dyed my hair so it would be common sense to anyone with more than two brain cells to figure out that my salmon hair is completely natural.

"Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple. And while they may be growing fast its not nearly fast enough, I can't wait that long. I need an army." Stated Daenerys as Drogon flew off. Natsu decided to jump down from his perch with this statement.

"Daenerys give them time they will be great and powerful dragons. And if Drogon keeps the attitude he has not even my Dragon Slayer magic could stop him." Natsu tried to reassure her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"As true as that might be I am not sure how long we have, or if we can wait that long. While we are here making idle discussion there is someone sitting on my throne possibly plotting my death." She replayed a slight look of fear and determination shined in her eyes. Natsu however did not ease up he needed to get something across.

"That is the deference as far as I am aware we have not plotted anything, as far as a plan goes my bet is you plan to go, and just burn the current holder of the iron throne to a crisp. Well I must say that's not much of a plan when they have armies and ships compared to our single ship and a handful of Dothraki. Sure you have three adolescent dragons; however that is not enough. And lets say you did burn the current throne holder to a crisp. Do you think the people of Westeros well just jump for joy at the return of the Targaryen Dynasty? I highly doubt it as far as I know your father destroyed the love the people once had for your house. I've read up on as much history I could on the Targaryens from books I bought in Qarth. I know of your father's decent into madness. Look I know from experience that going into something without a proper plain causes nothing but chaos. And for any plan to work, you need the force to carry it out as well as the allies to help you in spots to great for yourself alone." Natsu said all of this looking her straight into her eyes. He needed to know she was listening to him and that she was thinking it through. He might of been one to just charge into battle with no plain, but this time they needed one.

"Then tell me where I should I start? Hmm there is so much that needs to be done but no clear start." She was looking for advise now that she had realized she wasn't thinking this whole thing through. Though she wasn't going to lie it angered her that someone else realized it before her.

"Well first you'll need an army. Hence why we are headed to Astapor. Though how much longer until we get there I am unsure." Stated the Dragon Slayer as he looked over his shoulder.

"We will be in Astapor by night fall. There we will get ourselves and army of unsullied. Some say that the Unsullied are the greatest soldiers in the world." Stated Ser Jorah finally feeling like he could be of some use again.

"The greatest slave-soldiers in the world. The distinction means a good deal to some people." Said Daenerys staring the man straight back into his eyes.

"Do those people have any better idea about how to put you on the Iron Throne?" He asked her. Daenerys just stared at him.

"Its too beautiful a day to argue." Almost as soon as those words left her throat the sounds of a man vomiting could be heard.

"You're right. Another lovely day on the high seas." Said Ser Jorah half heartedly the sarcasm rolling off his tongue. As he looked down at the deck below and saw the sight of several sickly looking and miserable Dothraki men and woman.

"Hey you might want to watch it motion sickness is no laughing matter. I only just got mine to pass right before landing in Qarth." Shouted Natsu from his fishing spot.

"Don't mock them. They're the first Dothraki on a ship. They followed me across the poisoned water. If they'll do it, others will. And with a true Khalasar…" But before she could finish Jorah had cut her off.

"The Dothraki follow strength above all, Khaleesi. You'll be a true khalasar when you prove yourself strong. And not before." Replayed the man as he looked at her then back to the Dothraki.

"Hey dick can you give Daenerys and me a moment?" Natsu asked not even bothering to look back.

"And why in would I do that?" Ser Jorah started stomping towards Natsu. He was tired of this random foreigner bossing him around. Jorah grabbed Natsu by the scarf that remained wrapped around the Dragon Slayer's neck. Pulling bac his arm with all his might, the blonde man sent Natsu flying backwards. Natsu bashed his head on the deck of the ship. Natsu pushed off the deck and lit his hands a flame.

"Who the hell do you thing you are?!" Shouted the angry ex Fairy Tail member.

"I was the first person there to support our queen. How about you? Who do you think you are just coming here and trying to boss me around?" Stated the angry man. Jorah reached to his side and pulled out his broad sword.

"So you wanna fight Whorea!" Natsu also reached to his side and pulled out his blade. Natsu was the first to strike with a powerful downward slash. Jorah took a step back completely avoiding the slash, and countered with a forward thrust. The young Dragon Slayer turned his body to the side and thrusted his knee upward. The blow connected with Ser Jorah's elbow. The older man stumbled forward due the blow. Natsu took this opportunity and thrust his sword into Ser Jorah's side, but making sure it wouldn't hit any vitals or to deep.

"Now if you'd be so kind as to give us a moment," Natsu then proceeded to kick the wounded man square in the chest sending him down to the main deck of the ship," that would be appreciated!" Natsu proceeded to turn around and look at Daenerys with a thousand watt grin.

Natsu walked over to the young Targaryen woman and stared at her for a second. The sun glistened off her skin giving her a radiant glow. The wind picked up ever so slightly causing her hair to flow in the wind. And those black eyes of hers were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen not even the ocean around them could compare.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about Sir Dragneel?" She asked causing Natsu to snap out of his thoughts.

"Now your just being mean I already told you I'm not one for formalities! Anyways, why do you keep Jorah around? He talks down on your people like they are insects, and not to mention the way he speaks to you. I don't trust him Daenerys and I don't think you should either." Natsu told her with the same look of wisdom as before. Daenerys looked down and stared at her feet.

"Sir Jorah has been with me since I was married to Khal Drogo. He is the one who has helped me get this far. Despite him being rude at times I trust him." She stated sure there were a few times where the man in question had acted strangely, but he was loyal.

"Just because he was there from the start doesn't mean he always will. Just watch your back. And if he tries anything I will be there to stop him." Natsu stated receiving a nod back from the woman. Natsu glanced up at the sky and saw the three dragons flying overhead. boy did he wish his guild mates were there to see them. They would finally believe that he was raised by Igneel or maybe had at least that dragons weren't extinct. Natsu smiled at the memory of his adoptive father and his friends and told himself that when this was all said and done he was going home to visit. A slight smile spread across his face as he saw Drogon look down at him with a tiny roar. The breeze rushed across his face causing him to close his eyes and enjoy it.

Daenerys couldn't stop herself as she found herself staring at the man. How couldn't she he was tall and strong. As the breeze blow through his wild spikey hair she couldn't help but think of a fire the way is danced and moved in the wind. Daenerys could not get burnt and heat did not bother her however she could feel a warmth coming off this man that mad her feel like they could never fail. She heard her dragon's roar and realized just how much her dragons trusted the man. If she thought about it the way drogon acted around Natsu was almost as if the slayer was his brother, or possibly father. She couldn't help but blush at the thought of him being the father of dragons. It confused her of why she was thinking of him that way, but she didn't care. The two just sat there in a pleasant silence as they watched the dragons fly around. However the silence would not last as Natsu let out a yawn.

"Huh guess imma go inside and take a nap," Stated Natsu with a laugh as he rubbed his eyes, before continuing, " If you don't mind can you or someone come get me when we hit land?" Natsu asked as he turned around to head into the ship's sleeping quarters.

"That I can do Sir Natsu." She stated as she looked at him with a smile.

"How many times most I tell you its just Natsu!" He shouted over his shoulder, not noticing two of the three dragons following him.

 **(A Game Of Dragons)**

 **A/N: SORRY EVERYONE BUT GOT TO CUT IT A LITTLE EARLY BEFORE THE UNSULLIED COME INTO PLAY, I PLAIN TO LEAVE THEM FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. STILL THREE THOUSAND WORDS ISN'T TOO BAD I GUESS. NEXT CHAPTER HOWEVER WILL MAKE UP FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER FOR IT'LL BE WHAT BRINGS OUT THE DARKNESS IN NATSU EVEN MORE. SURE WE GOT A BIT OF A GLIMPSE OF IT THIS CHAPTER. I AM NOT FULL SURE HOW DARK I WILL MAKE NATSU, BUT IT WILL BE ENOUGH FOR HIM TO FIT IN WITH GAME OF THRONES AND ALL THE BLOOD SHED. WELL UNTILL NEXT CHAPTER LADYS AND GENTLEMEN I BID YOU FAREWELL .**


End file.
